


No Love

by SeaSpectre160



Category: Di-Gata Defenders
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Pre-Series, Simple Plan - Freeform, Songfic, no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has had enough. Inspired by the Simple Plan song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, Simple Plan, or the song 'No Love'. This isn't really a songfic, just a story inspired by the song.

Adam fought back the tears as hard as he could. It just wasn't fair. He tried so hard. Why didn't Father see that? He made one little mistake, and was paying for it in pain. Not just the pain in his stomach, the pain in his heart.

Why didn't Father love him? He wanted him to, but he just never got his wish.

"Now get up." Father's voice jerked him abruptly out of his thoughts. "I said, GET UP!"

Whimpering, the ten-year-old heaved himself to his feet. He stood up straight, an emotionless expression on his face. There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't. The last time he'd spoken out of turn, Father had taught him a lesson. So he just kept his mouth shut, biting his tongue so hard it would probably start bleeding soon.

"Better. Much better." Father turned and left through the teleportal. The second he left, Adam dropped to his knees and cried.

* * *

He kicked harder, even though he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He didn't care; he wanted out. Out of this place, this nightmare, this hell. Father said he had to focus more on his training and less on playing if he wanted to be a brave Yin-Tos soldier one day.

Adam remembered, when he was younger, he always looked up to those soldiers. He wanted to be just like them. Then one of them came to visit, and his dream was shattered like a broken mirror. The man was harsh, rude, with no greatness in him at all. Father had been lying.

The old door finally cracked, and he ripped a hole open, just small enough for him to crawl through. He got down on his hands and knees and started to wiggle his way to freedom.

And then the other door opened.

An Acolyte drifted through, and Adam felt a pair of hands grab him and begin to drag him back in. He struggled as they pulled him, though, finally escaping by biting the Acolyte's hand. He dove through the hole and ran.

Ten minutes later, he finally stopped. It didn't sound like they were following him anymore. He dropped to his knees and looked himself over. His arms were covered with multiple scratches from the splintery door, but they would heal. Unlike his other scars, he would be proud of these ones. The others had healed a long time ago, but they still hadn't faded. They probably never would. He was marked for life, but today was a new day.

The moons were high in the night sky. They looked so much more beautiful than he'd imagined them. He wanted to stare at them forever, taking in the sight while he still could, but then a sudden realization made him pull away.

He would see them again, every night. He was free, now.

Completely, totally, blissfully free.

 

THE END


End file.
